


I See You

by RusCanWonderland



Series: Ruscan One Shots [5]
Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-22
Updated: 2014-01-22
Packaged: 2018-01-09 15:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1147811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RusCanWonderland/pseuds/RusCanWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anya is used to people seeing only her body and never who she is. She's used to being objectified and seen as something to be won. Madeline is used to never being seen. She's used to being glanced over in the shadow of her older brother, Alfred. It's natural and all too easy for the two of them to see one another and need one another more than anything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I See You

**Author's Note:**

> Done as a request for productive--procrastination on tumblr.

Senior year was the year; it was the year always depicted in movies, always sung about in songs, it was the start and the end of the worst and the best days of your life.

 

Alfred was on top of the world as he crunched across the fallen leaves on the wet September morning sidewalk. Madeline, his younger sister by a few months, was right behind him, her burgundy kitten heels making a distinct little noise as she trailed behind him towards their high school.

 

“This is it Maddie, last year of hell on earth,” Alfred sighed and Madeline rolled her eyes, her long hair clipped back on her temples but spilling down her back in a thick golden sheet.

 

“Are you going to say that every morning?” she asked and Alfred chuckled before he moved up the shallow steps to the front of the school, the linoleum floor old and stained from not being updated since about the seventies.

 

“Yep, every morning until graduation!” He declared as he grinned over his shoulder at his little sister who was disappearing down the wing that would lead to the library.

 

“Maddie!”

 

Madeline sighed and paused, her sweater falling against her navy tights as she peered through her red rimmed glasses at her brother running to catch up with her. “Yes?”

 

“Don’t you want to hang out with me until the first bell?” Alfred asked, his blue eyes widening in a most unbecoming puppy face.

 

“I’m going to go read, last I checked you couldn’t remember how.”

 

Alfred pouted but trailed behind his sister anyway who slid into the mostly empty library, her arms curled around a small collection of history books she had been nursing since the beginning of the week.

 

“Hey, don’t they have a comic section?” Alfred whispered quite loudly as Madeline sighed and pointed down an aisle before going to find her usual table in the back of the library.

 

Alfred shrugged and hurried down the aisle Madeline had pointed at, his hands sliding into his hoodie pockets as he peered up at the selection of manga and comic books. A movement out of the corner of his eyes tore his gaze from the books to a girl that he had to take a step back from.

 

She looked taller than he was!

 

And she was hot!

 

“So…do you like comics, too?”

 

The girl had long silvery hair that reached down to her waist. She was tall and had a full bust and hips, her waist filled out nicely as well. She was tall and her features were sharp and smooth despite her rather prominent nose. She was holding a book of paintings and when she heard Alfred she pulled away from the small gap between books that she had been peering through.

 

"Oh, um… no." Her eyes flicked to Alfred and she smiled. "I’ve never read any." She peered down at the blonde boy before pointing at the comic he had. "Is it good?"

 

“Eh, if you’re into kicking ass and beating the bad guys,” Alfred shrugged, grinning at the tall girl. “I haven’t seen you around the halls before, you new?” he asked, giving his best charming smile that he knew sent most cheerleaders into giggle fits.

 

"I just transferred." The girl flicked her eyes away from the boy shyly before she spoke up. "Can I sit with you and your girlfriend?"

 

“My…?” Alfred blinked, his head tilting over his shoulder to spy Madeline sitting at a table by herself, surrounded in her books before he laughed, probably a little too loudly for a library. “Oh! She’s not my girlfriend! She’s my sister!”

 

Alfred grinned and motioned for the tall girl to follow him to where Madeline was, the younger girl not looking up from her books.

 

“Whatever you want, Alfred, the answer is no,” she hummed softly, before she peered up and realized her brother wasn’t alone.

 

Flushing, Madeline looked down and cleared her throat. “Oh, oh I’m sorry, I didn’t realize…” she murmured, tucking a thick lock of hair behind her ear before she tilted her eyes up to Alfred again.

 

“Maddie, this is my new friend uh…,” Alfred turned his head to peer at the taller girl behind him, “…what’s your name again?”

 

"Anya." The girl sat down beside the two siblings. "You’re reading Lolita?" The girl smiled. "Its very controversial." She scooted a bit closer to Madeline. "I like Nabokov’s style."

 

Madeline smiled, and she nodded her head. “I like the controversial books….it’s always the better things to read under the forbidden bar,” the blonde made room for the other girl, her history books and historical fictions being stacked a tad bit neater. “Are you very new?” she asked softly, watching as Alfred plopped in a seat and tried to look attentive but ended up leafing through his comic anyway.

 

"I arrived two months ago, living with my older sister." The older girl smiled. "Do you like history?"

 

“Love it,” Madeline smiled, her eyes lighting up at just the mention of it. “I even wanted to become a history teacher…but my dad says its a waste of time,” her smile faded a little and Alfred snorted softly.

 

“Because it is, Maddie….no one cares about history anymore,” Alfred shook his head. “And you can’t argue that one.”

 

“No,” the younger blonde shook her head, “I can’t…but,” Madeline sighed and smiled, her shoulder shrugging up before her eyes darted to the book Anya was holding. “Are…are you into art?”

 

Anya nodded as she held out the book she had collected. “I want to get a tattoo of a Dali painting since he’s my favourite.”

 

“May I?” Madeline asked softly as she gently took the book to open it, her head tilting to peer at all the different collections of art on the pages. “Which one were you thinking of getting?” the blonde asked, finding it extremely easy to talk to the other girl.

 

Anya turned to a page with a pair of tigers. “I’d like this one with one of the elephants.” The girl smiled down at Madeline. “Maybe on my waist and hip.”

 

“That’d be really hot,” Alfred interjected, missing his sister’s pout as he grinned from looking up from his comic. “If you ever need someone to go with you to hold your hand, I am so up for that.”

 

Anya laughed softly, smiling at the boy. “I will hold you to your word on that.” She stated simply. “Though you might be used more as arm candy.” The bell rang and Anya stood, leaving the book on the table as she peered at Madeline. ‘Will you show me where English is? I don’t know this school well enough.”

 

Madeline’s little pout faded and she nodded, her fingertips pushing up her glasses briefly before she stood, her books being gathered back in her arms like a sturdy shield. “Yeah…it’s…right on the way to my French class ironically,” the blonde smiled a little before she motioned for Anya to follow her.

 

“Hey! Maybe I’ll see you at lunch, huh?” Alfred grinned, catching up to peer at Anya with bright, enthusiastic eyes.

 

"I will sit with both of you." The girl laughed. "Goodbye, Alfred."

 

Madeline was quite as she led the older girl towards the language arts wing, the halls already full of other students talking and running to where they had to be. The blonde paused in front of a door that was propped open with a wooden stopper, her head tilting to smile briefly at the taller girl. “Here you are, english,” Madeline nodded before turning to continue down the hall.

 

"Madeline?" Anya called, reaching to tap the girl’s shoulder. "Your glasses are very cute." The older girl turned and slipped into her class without another word.

 

—

 

Lunches took on a ritual of entering the cafeteria, getting their food and then scattering to the library to talk or read or, in Anya’s case, draw.

 

The senior girl smiled as she showed off the design she had sketched for her newest tattoo. “I think I did well copying Mr.Dali.”

 

“Hell yeah,” Alfred grinned, Madeline absent from the table as his younger sister was busy waiting for the printer to be available to get what she needed. “…hey, isn’t there a museum just for Dali? We should go, like…like on a date, Anya.”

 

"Oh, um…" the older girl blinked at him. "I would love to, but my father doesn’t let boys date me unless he gives permission." The girl smiled. "We could bring Madeline along and he wouldn’t mind."

 

“Ugh, but that’s so lame, you know? Your little sister there playing the third wheel…though I guess she’d like a museum. We can just…you know…hinthint Maddie, go away.” Alfred laughed, running a hand through his hair. “Right?”

 

“You…want me to go away?” Madeline asked softly, her head tilting as she came back with her printed papers.

 

“Well, not now, but you could totally be our little mole for getting Anya here out on a date with me under her daddy’s radar! C’mon, Maddie, please? I’ll cover your ticket into the museum,” Alfred pouted, his bottom lip quivering as he gave his little sister a sad, pleading look.

 

Madeline’s lips parted as she was about to say something, her eyes flickering to the other girl before she smiled a little. “Alright, yeah, I guess, I could do that,” she nodded, a hand coming up to push up her glasses more on her nose.

 

The younger blonde moved to gather up her things as Alfred fist pumped and grinned at Anya excitedly. “See? Everything works out! Just say you’re going out with your new friend Maddie and her responsible, intelligent and kindly big brother is going as a chaperone!”

 

Madeline bit her lip as she sighed a soft “see you later” as she moved out of the library, not so hungry anymore and giving the excuse that she needed to get to her next class early.

 

They arranged for a trip on Saturday and Anya stepped out of her car in clothing that was definitely not a part of the uniform. Her shirt was low cut and black, the bright tattoos decorating her skin much more noticeable. She also had tattoos about her neck, her long hair pulled up to show off the rose on her nape.

 

"Come on!" She called with a laugh for the siblings.

 

“Slow down! It’s not going to go anywhere!” Alfred called with a grin, his head tilting to peer over his shoulder at Madeline, his eyes rolling at how she fiddled with the ends of her navy turtleneck. “Maddie, cmon, please, she’s gonna get away! I mean, just look at her!”

 

“I know, I know,” the younger blonde sighed, her little brown purse bumping her hip as she followed Alfred up to the ticket counter where he paid for all three of their entrance fees. They were given bright orange wristbands before directed inside with little maps and pamphlets, Alfred easily threading his and Anya’s arms together.

 

“You have your phone this time, right Maddie?” Alfred grinned over his shoulder, giving his sister a wink as he moved towards the elevators. “Dali’s on the third floor, I checked!”

 

Madeline sighed and watched until Alfred and Anya had disappeared behind the silver doors of the main elevator before she peered down at her own pamphlet.

 

Bella had told her of an absolutely beautiful collection of Italian pieces that she really wanted to see, so she figured she could just start there, when in all reality she wanted to be anywhere but there.

 

At some point Anya and Alfred found Madeline again, the taller female gently wrapping her elbow around Madeline’s. “I need to go to the restroom,” Anya gave the shorter female a wide eyed look, the older senior giving Alfred a look as she quickly redirected Madeline towards the restrooms. “Go to the restaurant, we can meet up again there.” She called to Alfred, smiling at the boy before she and Madeline disappeared into the bathrooms.

 

“Did you…did you enjoy Dali?” Madeline asked softly after they entered the bathroom, her hand curling around the strap to her purse as she peered at the taller girl.

 

“I did, your brother wouldn’t shut up, though.” Anya pushed Madeline into one of the stalls, the taller woman smiling as she tugged off Madeline’s purse and hung it over the little hook on the back of the door. “I would have much preferred him to let you come along with me.” The older girl cupped Madeline’s face and gently tugged her closer, pressing soft lips to the blonde’s, the bright red lipstick on Anya’s mouth smearing over Madeline’s own lips.

 

Madeline’s eyes widened as she tilted her head back out of the kiss, her lips parting as she peered up at Anya’s face. “He…he really…he really likes you, you know?” she breathed softly, a fierce blush coating her cheeks scarlet, her shoulders pressing to the side of the stall.

 

Anya shrugged. “A lot of boys like me.” The older girl pressed her nose to Madeline’s, her hands wrapped firmly around the smaller girl’s waist before tugging until Madeline was pressed against Anya’s own generous chest. Anya leaned forward to capture Madeline’s lower lip, giving a soft suck before she pulled back and whispered against soft lips. “I happen to like girls a lot more than boys.”

 

Madeline’s face tilted down for a moment as she bit her lip, before her shoulders trembled in a little laugh. “He…he’s going to be absolutely heartbroken,” she murmured softly, her fingers shyly curling into the fabric at Anya’s hips. “But…I have a feeling you’re used to that sort of thing, huh? A string of heartbroken boys who just can’t make it with you?” the blonde asked softly, her head tilting up to peer at Anya’s face, the tip of Madeline’s nose brushing to the taller girl’s.

 

“Quite a few boys who are rather upset that they won’t be able to get their hands on me like this,” Anya grasped Madeline’s hands and pushed them so that Madeline’s palms could push against Anya’s chest, the older girl giggling as she nipped and slid her own hands over the smaller female’s waist and shoulders to press their bodies together once more. “Your brother doesn’t seem like he’s much different in that regard.”

 

The blonde flushed and she tilted her head down before a smile spread over her face, her eyes slowly tilting up to Anya’s face. “He’s not…he noticed you in a library and hardly paid attention to the book in your hands…when I can still remember exactly which one it was,” Madeline murmured, a coy look spreading on her mouth before she leaned forward to kiss the taller girl again.

 

Anya giggled and reached over to tangle her fingers in Madeline’s curls, tilting the blonde’s head until she could gently slip her tongue into the blonde’s mouth, gentle and sweet as she cupped Madeline’s hips gently. “I still remember that you had a stack of banned books on the table…” The older girl pushed her palm beneath the smaller girl’s shirt, cupping the small of her back as she kissed Madeline. “Your brother strikes me as about as useful as a bag of rocks… He’s hardly any good with conversation… And spends most of the time actually talking to me directing the conversation to my breasts.”

 

Madeline laughed softly, her fingers spreading shyly over the curve of said breasts. “…you can’t blame him too much…and…I assure you…he must have some good qualities somewhere but,” the blonde bit her lip and shook her head slowly, “…I’ve yet to find them and I’ve known him for almost eighteen years.”

 

Anya giggled and kissed Madeline firmly, ruffling soft curls as she pushed their bodies against the stall wall. “You would have had better luck than me, Lolita.” The taller female murmured, smiling at the sight of her lipstick smeared over Madeline’s mouth before she trailed her nose up along the curve of Madeline’s. “Maybe once I’ve broken the news to my father we won’t have to drag him along.” Anya’s palms slid beneath the front of Madeline’s sweater, feeling the edge of Madeline’s bra and the lace before her fingers smoothed over soft skin. “Are you hungry or should we make your brother wait?”

 

Madeline shuddered a little and slid her hands down so she could curl her hands into the fabric at the girl’s sides. “…A little but…I’m so relieved,” she admitted softly, a little embarrassed as she leaned forward to tuck her head against Anya’s collarbone. “…and I don’t want to see Alfred right now, not yet.”

 

Anya smiled and gave Madeline’s chest a squeeze, pushing forward until their mouths could practically mold together, careful and sweet as she smoothed her palms over the soft flesh. “Good, because I don’t want him to ruin this.”

 

The blonde laughed softly, her head tilting to brush their noses together sweetly. “…his ego will just be hurt that his little sister scored the hot girl and he didn’t…,” she teased softly, her eyes tilting down before she placed a soft little kiss to Anya’s neck. “…I…I didn’t know you had tattoos already…I really love them.”

 

Anya purred and gently nipped at Madeline’s jaw. “I have a lot more you could see… Maybe we should have a sleepover.” The older girl breathed a soft sigh against Madeline’s cheek, gently smoothing her fingers over the smaller girl’s collarbones before dragging her fingers down the thin curve of Madeline’s waist. “You look so cute,” Anya murmured as she nuzzled at soft blonde curls. “With those big eyes of yours and you have such a shy little smile and you always pull your fingers into your sweaters.” Anya giggled and pushed Madeline against the stall wall gently.

 

Madeline’s cheeks darkened as she curled her hands against Anya’s arms, her head shaking briefly before she peered up at the taller girl. “…we…we can’t have a sleepover at my house…Alfred’s there,” she murmured with a little smile. “He might try peeking in on you changing, then I’d…you know….end up in jail for murder or something…”

 

Anya giggled and kissed the blonde. “Don’t worry, you wouldn’t be arrested, I’d help you hide the body.” The older girl kissed Madeline until she could feel her lungs burning with it. “But I’d rather sleep over at your house so that my sister doesn’t check in on us every five minutes.” The older girl kissed along Madeline’s jaw. “I’m getting my tattoo tomorrow… Maybe next Saturday?” The older girl nipped along Madeline’s neck and shoulder, pushing the soft fabric back until she could reveal the blonde’s bra beneath. “We can plan all sorts of ways to keep your brother away.”

 

The blonde shuddered but smiled and nodded her head. “I’m sure in the end…it’ll be worth it,” Madeline smiled, her head tilting to gently press their foreheads together. “I really like you, Anya…you’re beautiful and smart…I…I was so jealous when I thought you were interested in Al…I really was stupidly upset.”

 

“If I was interested in him then why would I have insisted on you always being with us?” Anya asked as she grasped Madeline’s hips and pushing them together. “I promise you’ll enjoy that sleepover.” The older girl smiled and her hands gave a squeeze to Madeline’s waist.

 

—

 

Anya hadn’t quite wanted Alfred to come along for her tattoo, but the boy had come along anyway and the older girl had asked if Madeline was coming. When she was told that Alfred hadn’t asked she asked if the other girl could come along too and the two had gone back to collect Madeline again.

 

“Alrighty,” Lars smoked his pipe as he stood outside the shop, watching the three before he grinned at Anya. “Are you getting tramp stamps for your pair of bitches?”

 

Anya slapped the tall man in the shoulder, giving him a look. “They aren’t my bitches, Lars, be nice.”

 

Lars chuckled and gave Anya a pinch in the waist. “Come on, go inside and take off your shirt so I can put the tattoo stencil on.” The girl gave Lars a rough hip check, causing him to drop his wooden pipe and send the tobacco scattered across the ground. “Aw, fuck you, Anya.”

 

“You wish.” Anya called as she stepped behind the counter, placing her wad of cash on the counter before she called. “Can one of you hold my bag and shirt?”

 

Madeline was the first to move to collect the girl’s things, Alfred too stunned and staring at Anya’s chest to even notice she said anything. She moved to find a place on one of the waiting room couches, her eyes lighting up in curiosity as she reached for one of the sketch books to leaf through. “Alfred…close your mouth,” she murmured softly, giving her brother a glare who straightened and turned to shuffle closer to his sister.

 

“But isn’t she just the hottest fucking thing ever? Like, damn, her tits are just..,”

 

The younger blonde’s expression hardened and she closed the book to smack at Alfred’s hip a whole lot harder than he had expected. “Pig.”

 

“Nice to know that that chest piece was fixed up nicely.” Lars stated as he collected the stencil, gesturing for Anya to lay down on her side. “Okay, let’s get you ready.” Liquid was squirted onto Anya’s side and she giggled, kicking Lars in the leg as he grinned and tickled her waist, applying the stencil after she had calmed. “So are either of you going to get tattoos too?” Lars asked conversationally as he prepared his needles and rags, hooking his ankle in a stool to drag it over with a squeal of wheels.

 

The siblings shook their heads and Alfred shrugged up a shoulder. “Nah, never been really into them and Maddie would never be allowed, our dads would have a cow,” he grinned though Madeline continued to quietly leaf through the sketch book.

 

“I’ve always like them…I just…I don’t think I’d wear one well,” Madeline interjected, giving her brother a look. She could talk for herself, damnit.

 

“Hey, tattoos aren’t the worse thing you can do.” Lars fired up his needle and made the first stroke. “And Anya just gets a bunch because it’s either this or she sleeps around to get back at her Father so-”

 

“You ass, I do not sleep around to get back at my father! He just thinks that this is one of the better addictions I could have and I only ever come to you because my father thinks everywhere else is some HIV infested hive for drug addicts and prostitutes.” Anya smiled as she watched Madeline. “You’d look cute with a tattoo, Madeline. Something colourful.”

 

Madeline flushed and looked back at the book in her lap. “I dunno, Anya…maybe I’ll get my nipples pierced and really surprise everyone,” she teased softly and Alfred tilted his head to look at her mortified.

 

“Okay, that’s…Maddie, why would you even joke like that?”

 

“Wow, Alfred, I’ve got some news for you about Anya’s body then.” Lars gave Alfred a look. “She’s eighteen and she’s extensive.”

 

“Well that’s different. Anya’s hot and has nice breasts for piercings. My sister? I don’t even want to think about that,” Alfred nodded and Madeline sighed, her eyes rolling as she scooted a little bit further away from her brother on the couch.

 

But the thought of Anya’s piercings made Madeline blush.

 

“Your sister has nice breasts.” Lars pointed out. “You’d look nice with a chest piece.” The man called back. “They’re very shapely.”

 

“Stop flirting, you ass.” Anya scolded, though she smirked as she peered at Madeline.

 

“We can seriously stop talking about Maddie’s boobs at any time,” Alfred shuddered. Madeline tilted her head, her eyebrow raising as she peered at her brother.

 

“Right, we could talk about small penises. Alfred, do you want to start?”

 

“I can pierce that, too.” Lars called and Anya smirked.

 

“He currently isn’t using it so why not?”

 

“Currently!” Alfred whined and Madeline laughed, her head tilting as she closed the book in her lap.

 

“The way you’ve been going, might as well make that a permanent feature,” the younger blonde hummed, her knees sliding one over the other as she smirked at Anya across the room.

 

Anya smiled and closed her eyes as Lars worked on her tattoo, occasionally engaging in conversation with the others in the room. “Okay, Anya, we’re moving further down so pants off.”

 

“Not even dinner first.” Anya sighed before she shoved her pants down, tilting her head towards Madeline and Alfred. “Don’t get any ideas.”

 

“I hope that we can get this all fit on here without you having to get naked.” Lars gave Anya a slap on the thigh and the girl rolled her eyes before tugging down the edge of her panties to give him more room to work.

“Get any ideas about what? Taking you to dinner first because that seems to be the way you want it?” Alfred grinned, his eyebrows lifting suggestively. Madeline sighed and shook her head, slamming the sketchbook on her brother’s lap before standing.

 

“I’m going to go next door and get something to drink,” she declared softly, her lips down turned in an angry frown before she left the shop, her arms folded over her chest.

 

Alfred sighed and tossed the book back onto the coffee table in front of the couch. “Women, right?”

 

“You are being kind of an ass.” Lars called as he inked Anya’s hip. “I have privileges. I’ve known her for a while now.”

 

“Listen to him.” Anya pointed out as she tilted her head to watch after Madeline with a pout.

 

It took a good six more hours before Lars finished the piece, smiling at the bright colours that mimicked the rest of Anya’s tattoos. She hummed and stretched, allowing Lars to take a picture as she waited for him to wrap the decorative wound in saran wrap so that she could put her shirt back on.

 

“It won’t be healed for about a week so be careful.” The man stated simply, rhetoric as he smiled at Anya. “No pawing or anything.” Lars smiled as he stood up and processed Anya’s tattoo in the system, returning what change she had before he gave her a hug. “Come back soon, if you find any spare skin.”

 

“There’s always hands and feet.” Anya laughed as she hugged Lars back before releasing him. “Alright, I should get you two back to your house.”

 

“Nah, it’s just me. Maddie called our dad a little while ago, said she needed to pick something up really important, I dunno,”Alfred shrugged as he stood. “I should be the one to take you home,” he grinned, peering at the taller girl.

 

“Gender roles are a bit old fashioned.” Anya smirked and gave Alfred’s hair a soft tug before she turned to leave, her expression becoming a bit more worried as she drove them home. Once they arrived Anya parked her car and tilted her head to Alfred. “I need to ask your sister something.”

 

“Uhm…okay…,” Alfred shrugged before he climbed out of the car. “Do you…want to come inside or…?”

 

Anya smiled and nodded, standing out of her car. She was led inside and to Madeline’s room, smiling as she met Francis and Arthur before she carefully crept into Madeline’s room, wrapping her arms around the blonde girl’s waist and lifting her off of the bed and into Anya’s own lap as the older girl sat down. “I missed you…” She murmured softly as she nuzzled at Madeline’s jaw and neck.

 

Madeline bit her lip before she closed the book she had been attempting to read and slowly stood, her sock clad feet touching softly to the light cream carpet as she turned to peer at the older girl. “…Anya? I need to ask you something…,” she started softly, nervously, her head tilted down as she pushed up her glasses out of habit.

 

Anya nodded, tilting her own head at Madeline as she gently grasped delicate little hands. “What’s wrong, Lolita?” The older girl asked, her fingers stroking over Madeline’s hands and fingers gently.

 

The blonde swallowed, her eyes shifting away before tilting up to peer at Anya’s face. “You…you know I’m not like Alfred, don’t you? I’m not after you for one thing…I’m not…I didn’t start to like you for…for the same reasons he did..you..you know that…right?” she asked softly, worriedly, her eyebrows pinched in concern as she bit her lip. “You know that I…I really…I almost think I might…,” Madeline swallowed, finding it hard to express her worry so vocally.

 

“I think I might…that I might be..falling in love with you, Anya and…and I just…I hope you know it’s…it’s..because of so much more than how beautiful you are.”

 

Anya blinked in surprise at that, the concept obviously relatively foreign to her, before she smiled brightly, grasping Madeline’s cheeks and pulling the other girl into a kiss. “I think I love you too, Madeline. My Lolita.” Anya pulled the younger girl close. “And… I wouldn’t be upset if you liked me for the reasons Alfred did… I just… I just want you with me…” Her fingers gently tangled with Madeline’s and the older girl smiled. “I love that you’re so smart and you just… Talk with me.” The older girl nuzzled at the blonde. “No one really talks with me.”

 

“But…I would be upset if I liked you for the reasons he did…and I do love you for so many things…you being beautiful on top of it..,” Madeline flushed, hiding her face against Anya’s neck. “It’s…it’s not even a plus…it’s perfect, everything about you to me is perfect,” she murmured shyly, feeling silly for her worry and her apprehension as she curled her body tightly to Anya’s, careful of her new tattoo.

 

Anya smiled and nuzzled at Madeline. “I’ve had enough boys and girls treat me like I’m stupid. And you don’t. I just want you to never stop treating me like that.” The older girl nuzzled at Madeline’s nose gently. “My beautiful Lolita.” The girl ran her fingers up and down Madeline’s sides.

 

The blonde flushed and tucked her face against Anya’s temple, the tip of her nose and her eyelashes brushing to the older girl’s cheek. “I’ll never start treating you like you’re stupid…because you aren’t,” Madeline murmured, her lips quirking into a little smile before she shifted to press a sweet kiss to Anya’s mouth.

 

Anya smiled and kissed Madeline back. She would have extended the kiss had there not been a call from downstairs of Alfred asking if Anya wanted to stay the night since their parents were asking. Anya winced slightly at the loudness and gave Madeline a look. “Is he always like that?”

 

“They’re all like that,” Madeline flushed softly, looking apologetic as she pulled back slightly. “You don’t…you don’t have to stay the night if you don’t want to?” she murmured, her eyes shifting down to where she could still hear Alfred talking loudly. “…I wouldn’t blame you if you didn’t.”

 

“I think I should probably go home tonight.” Anya sighed and snuggled Madeline tightly. “But this coming weekend I can spend the night,” The older girl cupped Madeline’s cheeks and smiled. “But I’ll stay for dinner tonight.” Anya gently nipped Madeline’s lips.

 

“I’ll try and make it worth it for this weekend…maybe I can convince Alfred to take a long weekend at a friends house,” Madeline teases softly, her arms curling about Anya’s shoulders as she pressed another sweet kiss to the girl’s mouth.

 

Anya smiled and extended the kiss, her fingers cupping Madeline’s shoulders as she held the smaller girl closer. The older girl jumped when there was a knock at the door and Francis’ voice was on the other end. “Anya, do you like fish?”

 

“Yes?” Anya called, her arms tight around the blonde’s waist as she peered at the closed door.

 

“Alright, will you be staying the evening then?”

 

“I’d be delighted.” Anya smiled as she tilted her head to Madeline, leaning back so that she could cuddle the blonde close.

 

“That’s papa…he’s much sweeter than my dad can be…but he’s also a bit…flighty,” Madeline smiled, trailing her fingers up and down Anya’s back, her chest rising and falling in a content sigh. “I know they’ll like you though…you’re much nicer and sweeter than any other girl Alfred’s brought home…”

 

Anya giggled softly. “So you’re saying that I’m not his usual type?” The older girl cuddled Madeline closer. “Boys like Alfred I would have thought that he would always bring girls over on the criteria of how big their breasts are.”

 

“Well…you are but you aren’t,” Madeline flushed, her legs sliding to lace with Anya’s. “…you’re smart, you have interests in things he didn’t even know existed. The only reason he knew Dali was on the third floor of the museum is because I told him the night before as he was trying to think of pick up lines to feed you based on the different paintings,” the blonde sighed, her finger idly trailing on the curve of Anya’s shoulder.

 

“Most people forget he even has a sister…or if they remember me, they think I’m just as shallow. You won’t believe how many dick pics I’ve been sent around homecoming and prom time when every guy in school is trying to get laid.”

 

“At least you only get them around prom and homecoming.” Anya snuggled close, curling her fingers around Madeline’s long curls, kissing Madeline as she smiled. “Those Dali pickup lines were atrocious.” She murmured, her legs clenching around Madeline’s as they laid together. “I do hope you didn’t help him with any?”

 

Madeline laughed softly and shook her head. “Of course not! I had to explain that Dali was a person and not just a typo for deli,” the blonde hummed, her finger curling around a strand of Anya’s hair as she pressed their foreheads together.

 

The older girl giggled softly and kissed Madeline gently. “I love you.” She murmured against the blonde’s lips, Anya smoothing her palm over Madeline’s shoulders gently before grasping her hips and tugging the blonde closer. “I love you so much.”

 

The blonde flushed and ducked her head a little, her forehead pressing to Anya’s cheek as she hid a smile before she straightened and returned the sweet kiss. “I love you too, Anya…”

 

Dinner went nicely enough, Francis and Arthur were absolutely enchanted by Anya and her extensive conversations about art and art history. The older girl was all smiles and politeness and as she sat between the two siblings she was sure not to pay more attention to one or the other.

 

When dinner was over with Alfred walked her to her car and Anya attempted to discreetly slide into the driver’s seat without having to deal with the awkwardness of Alfred’s attempts at a smooth goodnight.

 

Alfred grinned and leaned over onto the side of her car, basically preventing her from closing her door. “That was really nice, hopefully you’ll be over here charming my parents more often,” he started, his eyes darting back to the house, listening to the faint sound of Francis laughing as he continued to wash dishes with Madeline.

 

“You know…I totally get why you’re being so nice to Maddie and all but like…you kissing her and stuff might lead her on and that’s just not nice, Anya,” Alfred grinned, peering down at the tall girl in the car.

 

Anya raised an eyebrow at him before she carefully pushed the boy out of the way. “I’ll keep that in mind, Alfred.” She pointedly gave him a look. “Though you might want to figure out how to read people a little better.” Closing her door she started the engine of her car and started to drive off.

 

—

 

Ever since puberty Anya had gotten used to stares and comments and people automatically assuming that her breast size had a direct correlation with her promiscuity. She was used to boys consistently hitting on her, asking her out and getting offended when she didn’t return their interests. Anya wasn’t fond of Anderssen in any sense of the word, Berwald was nice enough but he was dating Tino and the two were very happy being the school’s token gay couple. Anderssen was loud, obnoxious, constantly imposing on her and what schoolwork she tried to get done and would usually attempt to wheedle his way into her social life.

 

So when he invaded her personal space at lunch she instantly pushed him away from her and frowned at him. “Not with a thousand condoms, Anderssen.” She stated with a frown. “There is not a single thing you could do that would convince me to let you even breathe the same air as me, much less get your rather unimpressive penis even close to any part of me.”

 

“Come on, Anya, you’ve been smiling and flirting at me since you got here.”

 

“What flirting? There is no flirting!” Anya snapped, her endless patience finally reaching an end.

 

“Oh come on, you just give it away to everyone else but me?”

 

Anya glared at the boy and slapped him, standing up and taking her meal elsewhere while Anderssen started to curse and clutch his face where an enormous bruise was already forming.

 

Alfred and Madeline had rounded the corner into the cafeteria just as Anya was leaving it, the older sibling barking a laugh at Anderssen cradling his face in pain. Madeline tilted her head worriedly as she hurried after the older girl, her hand curling around the strap to her bag.

 

“Anya? Anya wait!” the blonde called softly as she finally caught up to the taller girl. “What happened?”

 

Anya sighed and tilted her head to Madeline. “Nothing that hasn’t happened before.” She murmured as she moved to hug Madeline tightly, her food placed on the stairwell as she held the blonde close, burying her face in the soft curls. “Anderssen called me a slut because I told him to get away from me.”

 

Madeline curled her arms tightly around the older girl’s ribs, her nose and lips pressing to Anya’s temple. “Oh, Anya…don’t listen to him…he’s just pissed off because he’s no where near your league,” the blonde murmured, her hand brushing gently down the taller girl’s hair.

 

“Still.” Anya sighed and nuzzled at Madeline’s neck gently. “I hate boys. They always do this to me.” The girl held Madeline and sighed against her hair. “If your brother does the same thing when he finally gets a clue then I might kill him.”

 

The blonde bit her lip as she gently pulled back, her fingers sliding into Anya’s. “Alfred…he doesn’t think anyone let alone you would be interested in me…so he..he doesn’t…understand. I wish there was something I could do, Anya..you don’t need to be treated like that just because everyone only sees your body.”

 

Anya sighed and hugged Madeline, the older girl sighing and pressing her forehead to the blonde’s. “You aren’t like that.” She murmured softly. “I’m so happy you aren’t like that.” She murmured, her arms tight around Madeline as she cuddled the blonde close.

 

Ms. Bonnefoy clicked her heels over towards the two girls, looking rather frustrated as she peered down at Anya. “Miss Braginski, you’re being summoned to the principal’s office.”

 

Anya’s jaw clenched and she sighed, standing and adjusting the skirt of her uniform. “Okay.” She murmured, giving Madeline a smile before she left with the older woman.

 

Madeline sighed as she watched the girl leave, her hands curling together as she tilted her head towards Anya’s forgotten lunch. She knew Anya would be in trouble for simply defending herself, but there was nothing Madeline could do, even though worry clenched her stomach and she suddenly wasn’t hungry at all.

 

—

 

Anya showed up with a sleeping bag and a backpack on Saturday, smiling as she was greeted by Francis’ exuberant smiles. She was directed to put her things in Madeline’s room, since it would have been indecent for her to sleep in Alfred’s and then invited to help Francis in the kitchen while the other two finished up chores.

 

Anya helped make dinner, smiling as she spoke with Francis about little things in general and Arthur occasionally checked in on them. The older male walked back to where Alfred was cleaning up the yard and gave the boy a look. “What did you blackmail that girl with to get her over here?”

 

“I didn’t blackmail, dad,” Alfred grinned as he straightened from picking up the rake. “It’s just convenient when you have a sister and you’re trying to land a hot girl, am I right?”

 

“I don’t know what you’re talking about, Alice always stole the guys that I dated.” Arthur pointed out with a raised eyebrow. “And she seems a bit too smart for you.”

 

“Are you saying I’m not smart? Hurtful, dad,” Alfred pouted going back to raking up leaves. “Nah, it’s just easier to convince a girl over when you can tell her dad you have a sister and that’s the real reason they’re coming over.”

 

Arthur raised his eyebrows but didn’t say anything as he watched Madeline vacuum the living room. “Whatever you think, poppet.” He wandered inside again and gave Madeline’s shoulder a squeeze as he leaned forward. “Your brother needs to experience rejection, be sure to flaunt Anya whenever you have the chance.”

 

Madeline tilted her head, giving Arthur a confused look. “Daddy?” she asked softly, her eyebrows pinched together as she tilted her head to peer at Alfred through the window.

 

Arthur gave Madeline a smile. “I’ve never seen you this smitten with anyone. And Anya seems to just be nice to your brother so that he isn’t difficult. Besides, she’s smart enough that she’d be bored with Alfred within a week.”

 

The blonde smiled and flushed darkly, her head tilting down shyly. “Yeah….you’re right,” she admitted softly. She didn’t want to say that despite her knowing Anya’s feelings, she still worried, but had been attempting to become more confident.

 

“And try to keep it down tonight.” Arthur added, giving his daughter a kiss on the temple before he wandered into the kitchen to check on Francis.

 

Dinner was quick and Alfred suggested a movie. Anya sat down between the two siblings, grinning as she draped Madeline’s legs over her own legs, trailing her fingers over the knees and shins of Madeline’s feet, her eyes focused on the action movie being played before them.

 

The younger blonde had flushed and curled her arms tighter around the couch pillow she had managed to snag before Alfred did. She felt oddly excited, but supposed it was because she had never really had a sleepover with someone that truly wanted the be there with her and not with Alfred. Madeline smiled a little and tilted her head towards Anya’s shoulder, not even fully paying attention to the movie playing.

 

Anya gently pet Madeline’s knees as she leaned back into the couch, commenting on how the Russians in the movie didn’t even get speaking lines until the end and there was only one female who even had speaking lines. “You know what should have happened, they should have let the Russian’s live and the Australians should have both kicked the pail.”

 

“You’re only saying that because they’re Russians,” Alfred commented as he stood and stretched and started towards the kitchen. “Anya, do you want anything? I think we have ice cream…”

 

“Ice cream is nice.” Anya smiled as she tickled Maddie’s feet. “Do you want any, Madeline?”

 

The younger blonde laughed softly and wriggled back against the side of the couch. “I’ll have to get it myself,” she rolled her eyes and stood, her arms curling behind her shoulders as she stretched then hurriedly pulled down the ends of her sweater.

 

Anya reached out to pinch at Madeline’s waist, giving the blonde tickles before she reached for the remote to pause the movie and stand as well. “Alright, don’t leave me out here alone, you two, let’s all go get ice cream.”

 

The blonde flushed and moved into the kitchen with Anya on her heels. Alfred was already taking out the ice cream and tugging out waffle cones that they could fashion themselves. Madeline busied herself with finding fresh strawberries to slice as Alfred tugged out chocolate sauce and sprinkles.

 

“Got a favorite flavor?” Alfred asked with a grin as he peered up at Anya, his sister scooping vanilla and strawberry ice cream into a bowl.

 

“Chocolate.” Anya smiled brightly, leaning to rest her elbows on the counter as she watched the two prepare their ice cream, smiling at Madeline as she watched the girl carefully slice at the strawberries.

 

“At least you didn’t say vanilla, that was Maddie’s flavor her entire life until her friend Bella let her try strawberry gelato and that was the end of that,” Alfred smirked over at his pouting sister as he scooped out big scoops of chocolate ice cream into a cone before handing it to Anya.

 

“Vanilla is nice, but ever since I came to America and the first thing I got was chocolate ice cream at the airport it was all over from there.” The older girl smiled as she licked the edge of the cone to collect the ice cream that had dribbled over her fingers. “I didn’t get ice cream very often in Russia, my father doesn’t really believe in sweets, he says they rot teeth.”

 

“Our papa is a pastry chef,” Madeline explained softly as Alfred watched Anya’s tongue with rapt attention. “We…we were kind of raised with the idea that sweet things just make life sweeter,” the younger blonde nodded as she finished fussing with the slices of strawberry and added them into her bowl.

 

Anya giggled and took a bite out of her ice cream. “I think I’ll take on your papa’s philosophy on sweets.” The older girl wriggled and straightened, sucking at the rest of the ice cream that was above the cone, carefully making sure that it didn’t drip anymore.

 

“Here,” Madeline smiled a little, passing Anya a napkin that Alfred forgot purposefully as the taller blonde pouted and moved back into the living room. Madeline sighed and rolled her eyes and moved to put away the ice cream that her brother had left behind.

 

Once they had finished their ice cream, the movie and a couple of rounds of cards, Anya and Madeline deciding to go upstairs to get in their pajamas and to sleep. “Goodnight, Alfred.” Anya called, climbing the stairs while Madeline and Alfred stayed in the living room, the older girl tilting her head. “Is it okay if I use the shower?”

 

Madeline nodded. “The bathroom’s across the hall from my room…there’s clean towels on the sink,” the younger blonde smiled and nodded as she straightened the pillows on the couch so they wouldn’t get into trouble.

 

When they were finished, Madeline told her brother goodnight and moved upstairs to her room to change. She tugged on her nightgown before she gently placed Anya’s bag on the end of the bed. The blonde crawled into bed and pulled her hair up into a loose ponytail, her back propped up on the headboard as she flipped open the book she was currently reading as she waited for Anya.

 

Anya skittered into the bedroom once she was finished and dressed for bed, before she snuck into Madeline’s bed, sticking cold toes beneath the blankets and against the smaller girl’s legs. “You’re warm.” The girl giggled and kissed at blonde girls and soft cheeks. “You need to keep me warm.”

 

“Did you take a colder shower?” Madeline asked softly, her head tilting to peer down at the older girl as she tucked a bookmark to secure her place before shutting her book.

 

Anya pressed her nose to Madeline’s. “No, but your floors are tile in the hallway, my feet got cold.” The older girl smiled and stole a soft kiss from Madeline’s lips. “So you will have to keep me warm, da?”

 

Madeline giggled softly and placed her book on the little nightstand beside her bed and flicking the light off before she slid further under the blankets. “I’m a bit of a clinger when I sleep, so I’ll apologize now,” she smiled, her forehead pressing to Anya’s.

 

Anya smiled and kissed the blonde, wrapping her arms firmly around Madeline’s small frame. “I don’t mind.” The older girl murmured with a smile. “I like cuddles.” Long fingers slipped beneath Madeline’s nightgown, trailing up along the smaller girl’s thigh before cupping her hip, Anya’s fingers kneading at the bone and soft flesh that her palm had covered.

 

The blonde smiled and pressed closer to Anya’s body, their legs lacing together as she nuzzled at the older girl’s neck. “That makes me really happy,” Madeline hummed, her fingers curling against Anya’s hip.

 

Anya smiled and her fingers smoothed over Madeline’s ribcage, kissing at the blonde’s nose softly before her lips trailed over Madeline’s neck. “You know why I call you Lolita? Because that’s the first thing I remember about you… You were reading Lolita when we met.” The older girl tangled her fingers in Madeline’s nightgown to tug the fabric up and off, her mouth trailing further down. “And I think that at the moment meeting you was the happiest moment of my life.”

 

Madeline flushed and moved a hand up through Anya’s hair, her other fingers brushing across tattooed skin. “Me? But…,” the blonde peered at Anya’s face, her lips brushing to the older girl’s as she pressed even closer to her.

 

Anya smiled and kissed at the dip of Madeline’s collarbones. “I love you.” She murmured softly, her palms sliding up to cup the blonde’s breasts gently, kneading at the flesh as she kissed and stroked over soft curves of her love’s body. “You make me so happy…” Anya smiled and slid one hand down to slip between Madeline’s thighs, her lips pressing to Madeline’s gently.

 

The blonde let out a soft sigh as she slid her hands down Anya’s chest, her fingers getting rid of any remaining clothes that the older girl wore. “I love you, too, Anya,” Madeline smiled, her cheeks red. “And I just…i want to protect you…and make you happy.”

 

Anya smiled and kissed Madeline gently. “I want to take care of you too.” The older girl pressed her fingers into the blonde’s body, gently working her fingers into the soft flesh as she kissed and sucked at Madeline’s breast and collarbones. “You’re so warm.” She murmured with a smile. “My little furnace.”

 

Madeline flushed even darker, almost embarrassed as she pressed her face to Anya’s neck. “Well…y-you wanted me to keep you warm,” the blonde murmured, her head tilting back to give the other girl a playful look as she slid a hand down to brush between Anya’s thighs.

 

Anya smirked and knelt on the bed, straightening until her knees were on either side of Madeline’s hips, lifting the blonde’s legs until they were over her shoulders and Anya could tuck her face between Madeline’s legs. One arm wrapped firmly around Madeline’s waist and the other reached down to knead at Madeline’s shoulder and neck before the digits trailed downwards to stroke her skin.

 

“A-Anya,” Madeline whimpered, her head tilting as she peered down at the other girl. “You…you know I’m on a strict order to keep quiet tonight, don’t you?” the blonde teased, her teeth biting down on her bottom lip.

 

Anya grinned as she peered down at Madeline and gave a long lick to Madeline’s entrance before carefully laying down, parting her own legs and tugging until the blonde’s body was laid along Anya’s own and the older girl could return her mouth to Madeline’s thighs. “Well then you can muffle yourself.” Long fingers reached down to push Madeline’s head between her thighs.

 

The blonde laughed softly though her thighs trembled as she nuzzled at Anya’s skin. It was beyond pleasant being so entirely close and intimate with the older girl, her lips and tongue pressing to Anya’s entrance, sweetly as ever. She desperately wanted to keep this feeling long after this sleepover was finished.

 

Anya couldn’t help but smile and sigh as she nuzzled between Madeline’s thighs, pushing her fingers into Madeline and feeling the soft flesh there. She couldn’t help but enjoy Madeline’s warmth, her intelligence and the fact that she was so quiet that Anya didn’t need to speak to be happy with her. She wanted to share this with the blonde, wanted to share this intimacy just as she had shared every other intimacy.

 

Madeline gently nuzzled Anya’s skin, revelling in how nice she felt, how warm she was, and how easily the blonde lost her shyness when it came to the older girl. She wanted Anya to be happy and loved, but most of all, she wanted that love and happiness to come from Madeline. Gently, the blonde pushed a finger inside the older girl, her lips pressing sweet kisses to Anya’s thighs.

 

Anya purred softly, her stomach clenching at the sensations that shivered up her spine. Her own fingers firmly worked along Madeline’s insides, her tongue following soon after as she did so, feeling the way the blonde’s own body squirmed above hers gently.

 

The blonde trembled and she mewled softly against Anya’s skin, her tongue sliding against the older girl’s entrance as her fingers brushed across the rest of her groin. She could feel herself getting warmer and more tense, her toes curling as she tilted her head to rest against Anya’s thigh for a moment, the older girl’s name whimpered from her mouth.

 

Anya grinned at the tightening around her own fingers, curling the digits and leaning forward to taste Madeline even more, her own hips pushing gently into Madeline’s attentions. She felt hot, like everything was stifling and she needed to crawl towards Madeline’s body to cool off again. Anya tilted her head with a whimper as she clenched her thighs together over Madeline’s head, keeping the blonde in place as she moaned softly between Madeline’s thighs.

 

Madeline loved the sounds Anya made, her body shifting to bring them closer if that was even possible as she dragged her tongue continuously over the older girl’s clit, her fingers pressing into the tight heat of her entrance. She felt very hot, but Madeline was sure she did, too, her thighs and hips shaking and she mewled against Anya’s body.

 

Anya moaned and her back arched as she pulled Madeline close, her thighs tightening as her insides spasmed about slender fingers, Anya whining with the force of the sensations. “Maddie,” Anya whimpered, her face tucked against Madeline’s thigh as her own fingers curled roughly inside the blonde.

 

Madeline purred softly in response as she reached her free hand up to brush along one of Anya’s breasts, her own body clenching and shuddering. The blonde tilted her head back for a moment as the sensations reached a startling head, her back arching as she whimpered Anya’s name loudly before she curled herself closer to the older girl, her fingers still brushing to the soft heat of Anya’s body.

 

Anya smiled and sighed at the relaxed feeling that overtook her body, slowly removing her fingers from Madeline after the blonde had rode out the aftershocks, shifting her own hips away before she rolled Madeline over, pulling the slimmer girl up until they were both facing the foot of the bed, their feet kicking the pillows down before Anya tugged the blankets until their bodies could be relatively covered, the older girl nuzzling at Madeline’s nose gently.

 

“I love you.”

 

“I love you, too,” Madeline murmured softly as she pressed their foreheads together and curled her body even tighter to Anya’s.


End file.
